No need for speaking
by 2the1
Summary: Sesshomaru, in a bit of a pickle, comes in contact with the one he truly needed. Will kagome turn him down or oblige?


disclaimer: You know. I shouldn't have to put a disclaimer. everybody knows I don't own Inuyasha!!

A/N: I just wanted to have a bit of fun with sesshomaru's tail. Plze. No flames!!!

It was an ordinary day in the feudal era (as normal as it gets). Inuyasha and the gang were headed off to find jewel shards and kill Naraku. " I'm tired," anounced Kagome. " Quit your complaining! Your always tired!" Kagome rolled her eyes. " Oh come on Inuyasha! I'm human. Humans need to rest." Inuyasha growled. " Yeah right! don't pull that one on me. You are so lazy and you always lounge around. Besides, everybody seems fine." " I beg to differ Inuyasha. Me and dear Sango feel quite tired." Inquired Miroku. He was rewarded with a 'feh' and he continued walking. Everybody else stopped and did not continue. "Inuyasha," yelled kagome, "we are staying. come back here!" But Inuyasha continued to walk. This infuriated Kagome. "Inuyasha! sit!" Inuyasha came quickly in contact with the ground.

Inuyasha finally agreed to let them settle down for the night. As soon as Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala(I probably did not spell that right), and Inuyasha were sleeping ; Kagome took off. She needed to take her mind off things so she went for a walk. Kagome was glad that she no longer longed for Inuyasha. Now she could finally see what a loser he was! Kagome yawned. She did now seem a little tired. She layed down next to a tree and dozed off. What she was not aware of was a youkai with amber eyes (much like Inuyashas) sitting in the very tree she was sleeping under.

Sesshomaru had to get away from the annoying toad and had to think a little. This time of the month meant only trouble. The crescent moon was when he began to lust for a woman. If he did not find one soon, his beast would take over completely and claim one. Sesshomaru much preffered to be aware of which on he chose. He was afraid of what kind of whore his beast would choose if given the chance. But it also seemed to difficult to find one worthy of that. 'How about that one Miko? Sure she's a ningen but demon women are always...' Sesshomaru was interrupted by his thoughts by a groan. He looked down to see the excact women he was thinking about.

He looked down at her breast. Surely there were big enough . She had nice curves no doubt. And not to mention a lovely face. Sesshomaru could tell she was in a very deep sleep. He would certainly have fun with this one! But before he could wake her up, he had to wake up her desires. Even though she was still in her dream state. Sesshomaru knew she would never go along with it if she were awake first. He had seen proof of her fiery attitude. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru in his half beast state would be very noisy coming down. His beast could barely restrain itself.

So Sesshomaru was in a bit of a dilemma. But soon enough, a wicked idea came upon Sesshomaru. He lowered his tail ever so slowly down to the miko. His tail was tightly wrapped around his sword. With the sword, he began to cut off the Miko's strange clothes slowly. After a while, her first layer of clothes were gone. Sesshomaru began to cut off the weird clothing that contained her breast. Then to other weird clothing that covered her womanhood. Sesshomaru brought his tail back up to sheath the sword. Then he brought his tail down once again. He then began to stroke the Miko's breast. The Miko sighed in her sleep. Both Breasts puckered up quickly.

Then sesshomaru began to spread her legs with his tail lightly. The Miko still very much asleep. he began to move his tail around her naugthy area ( I had to say that!). Then he plunged his tail into her and began pumping.(come on! Like you never thought of that!) The Miko began to moan. He pumped his tail faster into her. she moaned louder and yelled his dreaded brothers name. Sesshomaru silently cursed. Is that what she was thinking about.! His brother! Sesshomaru jumped down from the tree ever so loudly. The Miko woke up.

Kagome woke up to see Sesshomaru right before her. Then she noticed that she had no clothes on and that a certain fluffy thing was inside of her!. Kagome's eyes widened and began to blush. She was here before Sesshomaru naked! But her attention was really on Sesshomaru's tail inside her woman hood making her throb with desire. Sesshomaru ripped off his clothes and stared lustfully at Kagome. She could not say a word. Sesshomaru began to pump his tail in her again which caused Kagome to gasp.

Before she knew it, Sesshomaru plunged his tongue into her mouth for a wild passionate kiss. Kagome soon found herself kissing back with the same amount of passion. ' I can't believe I'm kissing Inuyasha's older brother! Our enemie. well,no, Naraku is our enemy. It's mostly Inuyasha's enemy.' Sesshomaru soon pushed kagome to the ground completely. He began to suck on her neck and bite it as well. Kagome felt utterly excited. Never had she felt anything like this before. she soon found herself running her hands up and down Sesshomaru's back. He growled with pleasure. He soon stopped his administrations.

He removed his tail from inside her and plunged his hard member into her. Tough he broke kagome's virgin barrier, Kagome felt no pain. Sesshomaru began riding into her. Kagome pulled Sesshomaru into a seering kiss. So that is how the night was spent. Both rocking back and forth and kissing eachother with pure carnal lust. After about 12 hours ( yeah! I made it so demons can go that long.!) Sesshomaru finally emptied his seed into her. He rolled over kagome and Kagome rolled over to rest her head on his shoulder. " Kagome. You have so passion that this had to be more then mating. Become my mate and bear my pups will you?" Sesshomaru whispered. Kagome couldn't speak. Just nod...

A/N: there ya go! Oh come on! You know you loved it! Review! Review! Review!


End file.
